To Love Sasuke Uchiha
by LadySakura52
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha … el amigo de la infancia de mi hermano. Oh, que estúpidamente enamorada estaba de ese chico. Fue el primer chico en hacerme sonrojar, mi primer enamoramiento oficial. Suena hermoso hasta ahora, ¿verdad? Esa emoción que burbujea por dentro de ti, esas famosas mariposas que sientes por primera vez… él era la razón de todo eso. Pero, sólo puedes vivir en ese cuento de
1. SINOPSIS

Sasuke Uchiha… el amigo de la infancia de mi hermano.

Oh, que estúpidamente enamorada estaba de ese chico. Fue el primer chico en

hacerme sonrojar, mi primer enamoramiento oficial. Suena hermoso hasta ahora, ¿verdad? Esa emoción que burbujea por dentro de ti, esas famosas mariposas que sientes por primera vez… él era la razón de todo eso. Pero, sólo puedes vivir en ese cuento de hadas hasta que aplastan tus esperanzas y sueños y luego aparte de todo pisotean tu corazón. Y vaya que ese chico aplastó mi pequeño corazón en pedazos.

Después de la parte de pisotearme se convirtió en el chico de quien más me

esforcé por alejarme… y déjame decirte, que era bastante difícil cuando dormía en

el cuarto al otro lado del mío.

Cuando la tragedia golpeó su familia y se mudaron, estaba lista para olvidar

que existía.

Ahora es una estrella de cine, el que hace que mujeres de todas las edades griten con frenesí, el que hace que todo el mundo se desmaye con esa sonrisa con hoyuelos suya. ¿Crees que es de ensueño? Ciertamente yo no lo creo. ¿Qué tal

encontrarme cara a cara con él? Nop todavía no es de ensueño. No cuando ni

siquiera puedo soportar mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Yo? Soy Sakura, una escritora nueva. De hecho, soy LA escritora del libro que

ha inspirado la película que él está a punto de protagonizar en la gran pantalla.

Como así lo quiere el destino, también soy la muy mencionada oh-que-chica-tan-

suertuda quien está por convertirse en la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Tal vez estás pensando todavía que esto es de ensueño? Nop, no hay nada

idílico sucediendo aquí. Ni de cerca.

Esta historia no me pertenece sino a la escritora Ella Maise, y los personajes son de Misashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizó para recreación


	2. Capitulo 1

Sakura

Hasta el día en que conocí a Sasuke Uchiha, mis sueños estaban hechos de esponjosas nubes blancas, vestidos de color rosa, sabrosas tartas de manzana y por supuesto, el hermano mayor de nuestra vecina Ino.

―No quiero oír otra palabra sobre esto, Sasuke. Siempre eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí, cariño.

Estaba a punto de bajar para ayudar a mi mamá a poner la mesa cuando me llegaron sus voces y me detuve.

―Ves, te dije que estaría bien. Vamos, subamos a mi habitación.

―Espera, Naruto. No tan rápido.

Escuché la taza de café de mamá suavemente tintinear en el mostrador de la cocina unos segundos antes de oírla hablar de nuevo.

―Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que llamemos a nadie? Tal vez

podrían revisar a tu madre y asegurarse de que todo esté bien, o podemos llamar a tu padre y hacerle saber que vas a pasar la noche con nosotros. Apuesto a que estaría preocupado si llama a tu casa y no los consigue a ninguno de los dos.

Mi madre era una mujer tierna y compasiva, tan tierna que su corazón estaba puramente hecho de brillante oro líquido. Había oído a mi abuelo decírselo incontables veces por aguantar a mi padre, así que, como niña, pensaba que tenía que ser verdad. También tenía un lado que podía ser visto como vicioso a veces, ya

que era ferozmente protectora de los que consideraba su familia.

Aparte de eso, ella era una dulzura, como a mi padre le gustaba llamarla. Tenía esa forma secreta de hacer sonreír a cualquiera, aun cuando estuviese triste por algo. Lo sabía porque siempre me hacía reír cuando estábamos en el dentista, que era un lugar aterrador para una niña de seis años (¡casi siete!). Si ella estaba en la

habitación, lo más probable es que te haría sonreírle en cualquier momento.

No solo lo lograba con mi hermano y conmigo, también tenía el mismo efecto

en mis amigos. Cada vez que era su turno de buscarnos en la escuela, todos la miraban con estas grandes y tontas sonrisas estiradas sobre nuestros rostros. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, me recordaban a Akamaru, el cachorro que Ino había recibido unas semanas antes. Oh, cuánto amaba ver al hermano de Ino, Kiba, jugar

con ese cachorro; siempre había pensado que podríamos comprar unos cuantos cachorros para nosotros después de que me pidiera que me casara con él.

Suspiro…

De todos modos, no me hubieran permitido tener el cachorro en la casa, y por supuesto nunca jamás lo colaría en la casa cuando mi mamá no estuviera…. Sshh, no le digas a nadie… pero también vi las caras que hacía el pequeño cuando quería algo de Ino.

En general, para ese entonces, creía que era difícil ser niño, pero tener una

madre como la mía hacía todo un poco más fácil. Por eso siempre quise ser como ella. Había querido hacer feliz a la gente, hacerles olvidar sus preocupaciones por un tiempo, ser su sol, tal como era ella para nosotros.

Solo había un pequeño asunto... el extraño hecho de que no tenía un corazón de oro porque nunca fui buena en ser pacífica o elegante, donde mi madre, por otra parte, era el epítome de esos rasgos.

No era mi culpa; Naruto siempre me hacía enfurecer. Si tuviésemos que asignar culpa, caería directamente sobre los hombros de Naruto, no sobre los míos.

Naruto era mi hermano mayor, el que seguía arruinando todo para mí,

probablemente desde el día en que nací. Desafortunadamente, no recordaba aquellos primeros años de mi existencia, pero estaba bastante segura de que él también había estado molestándome. Según mi mamá y mi papá, unos días después de que me llevaran a casa del hospital, les había dicho que me regresaran a donde

me habían encontrado, junto a las latas de basura.

¿Puedes creer la audacia? Mi amoroso hermano mayor.

Ni siquiera terminó con una amenaza hábilmente velada. Me recordaba a mí

misma que él robaría mi cochecito y correría por el parque conmigo en él. Por qué, ¡probablemente estaba tratando de matarme con pura emoción!

A temprana edad había llegado a la conclusión de que llegaría a tener mi

corazón de oro cuando Naruto no estuviera cerca para sacarme del juego. Siempre que él estaba alrededor, las probabilidades estaban a favor de que él hiciera algo para que yo perdiera mi temple, lo cual nos llevaría a meternos en una acalorada discusión a gritos.

No había nada grácil en gritarle a alguien con todas tus fuerzas solo porque no quería jugar a Mi Pequeño Pony contigo.

Las palabras cuidadosamente escogidas de Sasuke me trajeron de nuevo al

presente, donde estaba pegada a la pared a la izquierda de la escalera,

escuchándolos.

―Gracias, señora Haruno, pero no creo que a mi padre le importe dónde paso

la noche. Y... mi madre probablemente estará bien en la mañana. Estoy seguro que se quedó dormida. Es mi culpa realmente; debí haber revisado la hora y haberme asegurado de estar en casa antes de las seis.

―Estábamos jugando en la calle, Sasuke. Como, justo enfrente de tu casa. No creo que seas el culpable aquí. ¿Y quién se va a dormir a las seis, mamá? Incluso Sakura se queda más tarde que eso.

-Naruto ―dijo mi madre en voz baja antes de suspirar.

Sonreí, sintiéndome orgullosa. Podría quedarme despierta hasta muy tarde. A

veces incluso podía aguantar hasta las nueve.Hubo un silencio total por unos momentos, y luego las patas de la silla

rasparon el suelo cuando alguien se levantó de la mesa.

―De acuerdo, Sasuke. ―Oí a la voz tensa de mamá rompiendo el grueso

silencio. ¿Quién era ese chico al que seguían llamando Sasuke? ¿Tal vez era parte de esa familia que se había mudado a unas casas al otro lado de la calle hace unos días?¿Por qué Naruto no me había presentado a su nuevo amigo?

―Siempre eres bienvenido en esta casa. Quiero que lo recuerdes, ¿de acuerdo?

―Gracias, señora Haruno. Lo aprecio.

―¿Por qué no se van a asear mientras preparo la cena? Después de la cena,

llamaremos a tu papá y nos aseguraremos de que sepa que estás bien.

―Eso no es realmente necesario…

―Digamos que es por mi propia paz mental.

―Vamos, Sasuke. ―Oí murmurar a mi hermano―. Te mostraré el nuevo

videojuego que mi papá me compró.

Oh, sobre eso... Siempre había pensado que era muy grosero de su parte

acapararse todos los juguetes. Nunca me dejaba jugar con él.

Me giré en mis talones y estaba a punto de correr de regreso a mi habitación

para ver quién era el nuevo chico a través de la pequeña apertura de mi puerta cuando mi mamá le dijo:

―Naruto, ¿puedes quedarte y ayudarme a preparar la mesa primero? Luego puedes unirte a Sasuke arriba, hasta que los llame a cenar.

―Claro, mamá ―respondió mi hermano rápidamente―. El cuarto de baño es la segunda puerta a la izquierda, Sasuke. Mi habitación está al lado. Ya subo.

―¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudar, señora Haruno? No me importaría.

―Oh, eres demasiado dulce, Sasuke. Qué tal si eres nuestro invitado esta noche, y cada vez que vengas después de hoy, me das una mano, ¿de acuerdo? Y de ahora en adelante me llamas Kushina.

―De acuerdo, señora Har… umm... Kushina. Muchas gracias por dejarme

quedar aquí esta noche. Estaré en tu habitación, entonces, Naruto. ―Sus pasos subieron las escaleras.

Me quedé quieta y esperé pacientemente a que el dueño de esos pasos me alcanzara. Como Naruto no estaba con él, podía saludarlo y darle la bienvenida a nuestro vecindario sin tener problemas.

Argh Naruto... el hecho de que fuera cuatro años mayor que yo no lo hacía mi jefe.

¿Sería moreno? Tal vez tendría los ojos marrones y el cabello castaño y sería todo soñador, exactamente como el hermano mayor de Ino, Kiba, que había cumplido dieciocho años pocas semanas antes. Mi madre pensaba que era un poco demasiado viejo para mí, pero también había dicho una vez que una chica siempre debe soñar

en grande. Si bien amaba a mi madre, claramente no todo el tiempo tenía la razón.

De todos modos, ya que Sasuke parecía ser amigo de Naruto, dudaba mucho que fuera algo con lo que soñar.

De repente, mi estómago se revolvió por alguna razón. Fruncí el ceño y alisé

mi vestido. Amigo de Naruto o no, él sería un invitado en nuestra casa y pensé que debería darle la bienvenida ya que sonaba muy estresado por quedarse con nosotros.

Lee, uno de mis mejores amigos de la escuela, creía que un día nos

casaríamos, pero nunca le había dicho que sí. Nunca me había emocionado cuando estábamos jugando.

Primero vi las zapatillas de Sasuke. Todavía las recuerdo: eran blancas y muy limpias para un chico de su edad. Pensé que tal vez no sería tan malo y no se burlaría de mí como los otros amigos de Naruto.

Poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, lentamente levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los

ojos. Sus pasos vacilaron cuando me vio escondiéndome junto a la pared. Le di una buena mirada y mi sonrisa desapareció lentamente mientras mi boca se abría.

¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke qué?.

¿Mariposas? ¿Eran mariposas esos pequeños aleteos en mi estómago? ¿Las

mismas que mi madre me había contado? Sin duda se sentían así. Miles de ellas.

¿Eran las mismas mariposas que mi mamá había sentido cuando conoció a mi padre?

¿Cuál era su apellido?

Yo quería… no, necesitaba que su apellido fuera mi apellido.

No al día siguiente, ni diez años ni veinte años más tarde. Necesitaba que

sucediera ese día, justo en ese momento para ser exactos.

Lució sorprendido de verme por un segundo, pero se recuperó más rápido que yo. Me regaló una sonrisa estúpidamente linda con un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

―Tienes un hoyuelo ―expliqué, totalmente perdida en esa diminuta

grieta. Era casi mágico.

Cerré la boca y sentí que el calor subía hasta mis mejillas. Me las arreglé para

devolverle la sonrisa con una temblorosa.

―Hola, pequeña. Debes ser la hermanita de Naruto. Soy Sasuke.

―Hola ―saludé tímidamente mientras ondeaba mi mano.

Su sonrisa levantó una muesca, y sentí que mi rostro volvía a ruborizarse. Deslizando un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja, sonreí más

grande.

Oh, muchacho.

Él era tan lindo.

Me aclaré la garganta y extendí mi mano, como vi que mi papá hacía cuando conocía a alguien nuevo.

―Soy Sakura. Mis amigos me llaman Sak o Saku porque creen que tengo un

nombre extraño.

Arrugando su ceño, miró mi mano y luego hacia mis ojos mientras la sacudía.

―¿Lo hacen? ―preguntó, y asentí con entusiasmo, ocultando mi mano detrás

de mi espalda otra vez―. Creo que tienes un buen nombre, pequeña Sakura. Sería difícil para alguien olvidar un nombre como Sakura. Tienes unos muy hermosos ojos

verdes; diría que el nombre te queda bien(1).

¿Hermosos?

¡¿Hermosos?!

Nunca volvería a lavarme la mano.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, y creo que fue la primera vez que me enamoré del misterioso muchacho que tenía un adorable hoyuelo y que pasaría la noche justo

enfrente de mi habitación.

―¿Eres nuestro nuevo vecino? ―pregunté. Tenía que ser nuestro nuevo vecino. Tenía que volver a verlo.

―Sí, nos mudamos la semana pasada.

Asentí. Era una buena noticia, más tiempo para estar juntos.

―Dado que te gusta mi nombre, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? ―pregunté.

Su rostro se puso rojo y abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces.

Finalmente, se rió y dijo:

―¿Qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

―Mi papá no quiere que me case por al menos otros treinta años, pero no creo

que debamos esperar tanto. Así que, ¿podemos casarnos antes?

Se rascó la cabeza e incluso hizo que esa mirada fuera linda.

―Creo que somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, pequeña.

Aplastada, miré a mis pies.

―Mi papá también dice eso. Siempre he pensado que me casaría con Kiba,

nuestro vecino, pero mi papá está bastante en contra de eso. Incluso mi mamá piensa que es demasiado viejo para mí. Sin embargo, creo que puedo esperar a que seas mayor. ―Asentí―. Asegúrate de esperarme tú a mí también. Bueno. Voy a ir a ayudar a mamá con la cena. Naruto siempre lo arruina. Ya sabes ―comencé, agarrando mis manos detrás de mi espalda mientras mis ojos caían a sus zapatos―, la ayudé a hornear el pastel de manzana y la salsa de vainilla hace un rato. Me aseguraré de que consigas el trozo más grande. Te encantará, y te lo daré de primero.

Sabía que los chicos se preocupaban por la comida porque mi papá siempre

había apreciado una buena comida casera. Mi pequeño corazón se había enamorado por primera vez y esperaba que Sasuke se enamorara de mí también, después de probar el pastel.

Él rió entre dientes y tocó mi barbilla con su dedo. Sorprendida por el contacto, mi cabeza se elevó, mis ojos enormes. Cuando vi su rostro sonriente, tuve que morderme en el labio para no sonreír como una niña, lo cual seguramente sería una

señal masiva de que estaba enamorada de él.

―Gracias, pequeña. Estoy seguro que está delicioso si ayudaste. Mejor te dejo

ir. Espero verte en la cena.

Pasando a mi lado, haló un mechón de mi cabello, su sonrisa todavía fuerte en

sus labios mientras se dirigía al baño.

Apreté mis manos para no despedirme y suspirar como lo hacía mi amiga

Hinata cada vez que veía a Naruto.

Por dentro, estaba bailando en las nubes.

Me había tocado el cabello.

Me había tocado la barbilla y mirado a los ojos.

Sasuke.

Nuestro nuevo vecino con un hoyuelo. Me. Había. Tocado.

Ah...

Estaba segura que también se había enamorado de mí. Quiero decir, ¿por qué otra cosa sonreiría, me miraría los ojos y me tocaría, si no lo hubiera hecho?

¿Cierto?

¡¿Cierto?!

1: en la versión original se llama Olive, y hace referencia al color verde de las olivas o aceitunas.


	3. Capitulo 2

Sakura

Siete años después…

―Gracias por dejarme tener tu teléfono, Hinata ―susurré mientras me escondía en mi armario.

―¿Por qué estamos susurrando?

―Para que Naruto y Sasuke no puedan escucharme.

―¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? Quiero decir, vamos Sakura, ¿qué tal si se da cuenta que eres tú quien le está escribiendo?

―Pero quiero que se dé cuenta que soy yo. ―Pensé en eso por un segundo, y

luego cambié de opinión―. Bueno, bueno, tal vez no al principio, pero al final.

Hinata suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

―No estoy tan segura que sea una buena idea, Sak. ¿Y si le dice a Naruto? ―jadeó― ¿Y si reconocen el número y piensan que soy yo?

―Oh, basta. ¿Cómo podrían reconocer el número de tu primo? Si no abres la

boca, nadie lo sabrá. Y es sólo por esta noche. No le enviaré más mensajes de

texto. Mis padres no están, él se está quedando, es el momento perfecto.

―¡Sakura! ―Mi hermano golpeó en mi puerta―. La pizza está aquí, baja si no

quieres encontrar una caja vacía.

―Rompe la puerta, ¿por qué no? ―murmuré para mí. Abriendo la puerta de

mi pequeño armario, grité―: ¡Voy! Bueno, tengo que bajar. ¿Qué hora es? ―le pregunté a Hinata, levantándome del suelo.

―Las nueve. ¿Cuándo le mandarás el mensaje? Tienes que dejarme saber qué le estás diciendo.

―No puedo escribirte mientras le estoy escribiendo. Estaré demasiado

emocionada. Puedo llamarte mañana para contarte cómo fue.

―Nop, entonces iré a tu casa a desayunar, quién sabe cuándo me llamarás. Además, tengo que devolverle el teléfono a mi primo. Se van mañana por la tarde.

―Bien, entonces te veré mañana. Deséame suerte.

Lanzando el teléfono en mi cama, tomé una respiración profunda y me miré en

el espejo. Mi cabello fresa caía sobre mis hombros en ondas suaves, mis ojos

brillaban, y mi rostro estaba enrojecido de emoción por la posibilidad de lo que

podría pasar más tarde esa noche.

Miré mis manos temblorosas y me eché a reír.

Lo único que quería para aquella noche era enviarle un mensaje a Sasuke y

hablarle como si fuera alguien más, como una admiradora. Ves, lo había planeado durante días. Iba a enviarle un mensaje, por supuesto, manteniendo mi identidad en

secreto, preferiblemente cuando Naruto no estuviera a su lado, y luego simplemente hablaría con él. Tal vez podría preguntarle quién quisiera que fuera su admiradora…

¿No sería algo excepcional si dijera que yo?

Hasta ahora el plan estaba funcionando sin problemas. Dependiendo de cómo

fuera el resto de la noche, haría mi movimiento en consecuencia.

―¡Sakura! ―gritó mi hermano desde abajo.

Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo, escondí el teléfono bajo mi almohada y salí de mi

habitación.

―¿Por qué gritas? Dije que ya venía ―dije cuando vi a Naruto sentado solo

frente a la televisión.

―Sirve las bebidas y trae la pizza ―respondió, sin siquiera mirarme.

―¿Por qué no puedes levantarte y hacerlo tú mismo?

―Solo hazlo. Estoy a punto de empezar la película.

Abrí la boca para...

―Hola, pequeña Sakura. ―Alguien susurró justo al lado de mi oreja,

haciéndome saltar.

―Sasuke ―respondí en susurros, mis manos saltando a mi pecho para mantener mi corazón en su lugar―. Me asustaste.

Se rió, mostrándome el hoyuelo.

―Lo sé.

Me reí, mis ojos brillaban de amor por el chico al que conocía desde hacía siete

años.

Halando un mechón de mi cabello, me guiñó un ojo y pasó junto a mí con una

botella de agua fría en la mano. Empujó a Naruto y se sentó a su lado.

Mirando el pequeño asiento al lado de Sasuke, le pregunté:

―¿Quieres algo más que agua?

Volviendo la cabeza, me sonrió.

―Gracias, preciosa. Estoy bien.

Me derretí en un pequeño y muy feliz charco en la alfombra favorita de mi

madre.

―Deja de coquetear con mi hermana, cabeza de mierda ―murmuró Naruto, pero estaba demasiado ocupada con mis sueños como para decirle a Naruto que se

callara, no es que me fuera a hacer caso.

Agarrando el refresco de Naruto y unos platos desechables para la pizza, volví a la sala de estar.

―Sírvete tu propia bebida ―dije, dejando caer la botella un poco demasiado fuerte en la mesa de café delante de él―. ¿Cuántas rodajas quieres, Sasuke? ―pregunté, arrodillada en el suelo y sin encontrarme con sus ojos.

Naruto suspiró y murmuró:

―Aquí vamos de nuevo.

A él no le gustaba que siempre le diera a Sasuke la primera porción de pizza, o pastel, o postre, o cualquier tipo de comida.

Bajando la botella de agua, Sasuke se acercó para ayudarme.

―No vas a sentarte en el suelo. ―Me empujó hasta el sofá―. Me encargaré de la pizza.

Caminando junto a él, le dejé dividir las rodajas entre los tres.

―¿Dos rebanadas están bien? ―preguntó, dándome la primera parte.

Tranquilízate corazón.

―Sí, gracias.

Cuando se inclinó hacia atrás y me lanzó otro rápido guiño, me olvidé de la pizza y me deleité en el hecho de que estaba a punto de pasar dos horas sentada justo al lado de Sasuke viendo una película. Era la noche perfecta para enviarle un mensaje.

―¿Qué vamos a ver? ―le pregunté, dándole un pequeño mordisco a la enorme rebanada.

―Nada que te guste. Ya estamos gastando nuestro viernes por la noche cuidando tu culo, así que no tienes ni voz ni voto en las opciones de películas.

―No seas cretino, Naruto ―murmuró Sasuke con la boca llena.

―¿Entonces estás diciendo que prefieres quedarte en casa esta noche en lugar de salir con las chicas?

Mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de vergüenza y algo más que no podía nombrar, puse mi plato e intenté levantarme, sólo para ser jalada por Sasuke.

―Niños ―dijo en un tono similar al de mi padre. Su cálida mano seguía cerrada sobre mi muñeca, manteniéndome sentada, o más bien, paralizada―. Le prometí a Kushina que los cuidaría a ambos en caso de que decidieran que hoy era el día perfecto para matarse entre ustedes. Así que, corta la mierda y comienza ya la película. Las chicas no irán a ninguna parte, Naruto.

Todavía avergonzada, aclaré mi garganta para llamar su atención.

―No tienen que quedarse por mí. Estaré bien, Naruto. Ya sabes que no me importa quedarme sola.

Mirando a mi rostro miserable, Naruto finalmente sacudió la cabeza y buscó su

plato.

―No, está bien. Sasuke tiene razón; las chicas no van a ninguna parte y hemos

querido ver esto durante semanas, ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

La película empezó y ambos se acomodaron mientras toda mi emoción

respecto a esta noche se esfumaba lentamente.

Cuando Naruto se levantó de un salto y dijo:

―Yo me encargo de las luces. ―Todavía estaba jugando con el plato desechable en mi regazo.

¿Tendría novia?

Estaba segura de que no tenía. Naruto tampoco, en realidad, desde que había

roto con su novia Shion.

―No te preocupes, pequeña, no es una película de terror ni nada. Es acción, te

gustará ―susurró Sasuke en mi oreja antes de que Naruto volviera a sentarse.

Al oírle utilizar el apodo que le gustaba ponerme, me las arreglé para poner una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro cuando lo miré.

―Gracias. Pueden irse después de la película, ya saben. No se lo diré a mamá

y papá cuando regresen mañana.

―¿Estás bromeando? Esperaba tener una noche tranquila en casa. ¿Pizza y una

película con una bella muchacha de ojos verdes a mi lado? ―Me dio un ligero

empujón con el hombro―. Tu hermano es el estúpido, no yo.

Naruto apagó las luces y saltó sobre su asiento. Por suerte esta vez me estaba

derritiendo en otro charco en el sofá no tan favorito de mi madre. Me quedé así hasta

el final de la película porque el hombro de Sasuke se quedó pegado al mío todo el

tiempo.

A punto de morir de sobrecarga sensorial, todavía tenía una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara mientras me dirigí a mi habitación para dormir.

Qué comiencen los mensajes de texto…

Alrededor de la 1:30 de la mañana, acurrucada bajo mis sábanas, escuché la

puerta del dormitorio de Naruto abrirse y volverse a cerrar. La televisión en su

dormitorio estaba encendida, pero sus voces eran calmadas. O no querían

despertarme o estaban a punto de irse a dormir, aunque dudaba mucho que fuera el

caso.

Sacando el teléfono bajo la almohada, traté de controlar mi respiración y mis

erráticos latidos cardíacos.

Por mucho que me muriera de ganas de escribirle a Sasuke, también estaba

terriblemente asustada.

Mis dedos estaban tan fríos como el hielo, rápidamente envié el primer mensaje de la noche.

Yo: Hola Sasuke.

Original, lo sé.

Esperé a ver si oía su teléfono sonar, pero no podía oír nada. Con el corazón en la garganta, me senté en la cama y dejé caer la cabeza sobre la cabecera. Tal vez Hinata tenía razón. Tal vez, esta no era la mejor idea que se me había ocurrido...

Sasuke: ¿Quién es?

Es posible que se me escapara un chillido cuando el teléfono se iluminó en mi mano sin emitir sonido. En la oscuridad de mi habitación, con una inexplicable prisa

atravesando mi cuerpo, empecé a hablar con Sasuke como si fuera una extraña.

Yo: No creo que me reconocieras aunque te dijera mi nombre.

Sasuke: No podremos saberlo si no lo intentas.

Yo: Mi nombre es Michelle. Vamos a la misma escuela.

Sasuke: Mmm... Tienes razón. Creo que no conozco a ninguna Michelle.

Yo: No puedo decir exactamente que me sorprende.

Sasuke: ¿Y por qué sería eso, mi nueva amiga, Michelle?

Ya perdida en un mundo diferente, mis dedos dejaron de volar sobre los botones cuando oí la puerta de Naruto abrirse y cerrarse en silencio. Sin saber si era mi hermano o Sasuke, escondí el teléfono bajo las sábanas para que la luz no les

llamara la atención.

Yo: Siempre hay demasiada gente a tu alrededor. Eso no deja muchas oportunidades de presentarse a las personas nuevas, supongo. Pero de nuevo, tal vez ya me conoces.

Sasuke: Interesante. Nuestra amistad es tan nueva, Michelle, que no es realmente Michelle, ¿y ya me estás mintiendo?

Yo: No diría que te estoy mintiendo. Digamos que soy una de tus muchas

admiradoras, pero una un poco tímida. Sólo quería hablar contigo.

Sasuke: Juguemos tu juego. ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?

Yo: No tengo idea. ¿Tal vez podamos comenzar con dónde estás y qué estás

haciendo?

Sasuke: Suficientemente fácil. Como estoy seguro de que no eres Michelle, ya debes conocer a mi amigo Naruto, estoy en su casa.

Yo: Lo conozco y sé que son amigos cercanos, eso es todo.

Sasuke: ¿Quieres que los presente? Será como una segunda presentación para

nosotros, también.

Yo: No es necesario.

Sasuke: Como quieras, tímida nueva amiga. ¿De qué más te gustaría hablar?

Yo: ¿Tienes alguna conjetura en cuanto a quién podría ser?

Sasuke: Oh, otro juego. Seguro que estás llena de juegos esta noche, chica misteriosa.

Yo: No es exactamente un juego para mí.

Pasaron cinco minutos, pero no entró ningún mensaje. Cuando llegamos a los

diez minutos, me puse nerviosa, preocupada respecto a si ya sabía quién era y había decidido detener el juego. Al levantarme de mi cama, empecé a pasear por mi pequeño dormitorio. Cuando el espacio no fue suficiente, salí furtivamente de mi habitación y bajé silenciosamente para tomar una botella de agua y distraerme con otra cosa.

Dirigiéndome a la cocina en una camiseta tipo tanque y pantalón de pijama, me detuve cuando encontré a Sasuke mirando por la pequeña ventana sobre el lavabo.

―¿Sasuke? ―susurré.

Volviéndose hacia mí, susurró en respuesta.

―Hola, pequeña. ―Sus ojos de Carbón parecían cansados para su corta edad―. ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

Espiando su teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina, obligué a mi mirada a alejarse.

―Malos sueños, supongo. No podía volverme a dormir. ―Actuando indiferente, abrí la nevera y saqué una botella de agua―. ¿Qué estabas mirando?

―Sólo mi casa.

―¿Tu mamá está bien?

―No lo sé, Sakura. Realmente no lo sé. ―Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, distraídamente buscó su teléfono y se acercó a mí.

―Puedes hablar conmigo si hay algo en tu mente.

Se detuvo frente a mí, sus ojos casi invisibles en la oscuridad.

―¿Puedo?

―Por supuesto. Sé que te preocupas por tus padres a veces. Puedo escucharte si lo necesitas.

―Tienes razón, pequeña Sakura. Me preocupo por ellos, pero son lo último de lo que quiero hablar.

―Lo siento ―murmuré, mirando hacia el piso.

―No es necesario que lo hagas. Ven a buscarnos si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que nos vayamos a dormir todavía, por unas horas. ―Un tirón suave en mi cabello y se había ido.

Esperé unos minutos antes de volver a subir.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en mi habitación y correr por el teléfono, Naruto se asomó fuera de su habitación.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?

¡Maldición! ¿No tenía nada más que hacer que arruinar mi vida?

―¿Qué estás haciendo tú? ―pregunté en respuesta, un poco molesta y un poco

nerviosa.

Inclinó la cabeza y arqueó las cejas.

―Vuelve a la cama, Sakura. Ya es tarde.

―Hacía exactamente eso antes de que me detuvieras. ―Levanté la botella de agua en mi mano para que pudiera verla―. Bajé a buscar una bebida, Naruto. No estaba haciendo nada.

Ninguno de los dos retrocedió. ¿Sólo porque un amigo se quedara en casa, no

podía salir de mi habitación a conseguir una bebida?

―Déjala en paz, hombre. ―Oí la voz de Sasuke desde detrás de Naruto.

―Buenas noches, Naruto ―dije por fin, luego me metí en mi habitación sin

esperar una respuesta. Quién sabía qué se le había metido en el culo...

Saltando en mi cama, busqué el teléfono debajo de mis mantas y me volví loca por un segundo cuando no pude encontrarlo. Me relajé cuando me di cuenta de que

estaba debajo de mi almohada.

Una tonta excitación se apoderó de mí una vez más, y revisé sólo para no encontrar nuevos mensajes de texto de Sasuke.

Me acomodé, me dije que solo enviaría otro texto y luego probaría mi suerte en la mañana antes de que Hinata fuera a buscar el teléfono.

Yo: ¿Qué? ¿No hay conjeturas? Me sorprende.

Sasuke: Lo siento, estaba ocupado. ¿Qué juego jugábamos de nuevo?

Viendo apertura, no pude evitar lanzarme de cabeza. ¿Me mencionaría?

Yo: ¿Ocupado? ¿Ocupado con qué? Ya encontraste una nueva amiga, ¿eh? Realmente eres rápido.

Sasuke: Me diviertes. Me acorraló la hermana de Naruto. No estaba exactamente en los brazos de otra chica.

Sin saber que mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse por primera vez, tragué el dolor que la palabra "acorralado" había causado y me obligué a devolverle el texto.

Yo: Son casi las 2 a.m., ¿y tú estabas con la hermana de Naruto? Esto suena bien. Cuéntame más.

Sasuke: Ella es sólo una niña. Pegajosa tal vez, dado que siempre me sigue, pero sigue siendo una niña. A veces se le olvida. Me interesa mucho más saber quién eres. Estoy listo para jugar. ¿Estás lista para ser descubierta por mí?

Leí el mensaje mil veces, o tal vez un millón. Una lágrima escapó de la esquina

de mi ojo, me tapé con el cobertor y me recosté.

Suavemente, colgué el teléfono y empujé las sábanas de mi rostro para mirar a mi techo oscuro. En algún momento, zumbó con dos mensajes nuevos, pero los ignoré. No, eso no es cierto, recuerdo haber alcanzado el teléfono y borrado todo antes de que palabras inesperadas pudieran volver a hacerme daño, pero en ese momento todo estaba borroso para mí. No podía leerlos aunque quisiera torturarme.

¿Pegajosa?

¿Arrinconarlo?

Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos, de repente no pude soportar ver a Sasuke por

la mañana. No podía soportar dormir en la habitación frente a él de nuevo.

Balanceando mis piernas de la cama, no me di cuenta de que había pateado mi

propio teléfono hasta la puerta de mi armario.

Segundos después, Naruto irrumpió en mi habitación.

―Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?

Enjugando mis lágrimas, miré a mi hermano y más lágrimas frescas se

deslizaron por mis mejillas ya húmedas.

Cuando se sentó en mi cama y suavemente puso su mano en mi espalda, lo abracé y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Sus brazos me rodearon.

Cálido y seguro.

Oí pasos a mi puerta, pero estaba demasiado asustada para levantar la cabeza y enfrentarme a Sasuke. No creí que pudiera volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Con mi aliento pegado al cuello de Naruto, le dije:

―Lo siento, sólo un mal sueño.

―Está bien, hermanita ―dijo Naruto. Vaciló y añadió―: Yo también lo siento.

Los próximos días fueron un infierno puro para mí, teniendo a Sasuke durmiendo justo al frente de mi habitación, sentada justo a su lado en la mesa durante la cena. Lo peor fue cuando lo miré y lo encontré sonriéndome, pero sabiendo que no significaba nada.

Tal vez nunca lo había hecho.


	4. Capitulo 3

Sasuke

Lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos fue el rostro preocupado de Kushina cerniéndose sobre mí.

―Buenos días ―dije, bostezando a través de las palabras―. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Nos hemos perdido el desayuno? ― Sentándome en la improvisada cama que había utilizado casi todos los días durante los últimos siete años, froté mis ojos y traté de despertar.

―sa6. Cariño. ―Oí la lucha de Kushina con esas sencillas palabras y me puse en alerta enseguida.

Entonces mi mirada se posó en Naruto, que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, su cabeza en sus manos. Levanté la mirada y vi a su padre, Minato Haruno, ―un bombero, un hombre al que respetaba más que a mi viejo― de pie en la puerta.

Sus ojos eran tan duros como el acero.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―pregunté a nadie en particular, ya que algo feo comenzó a encontrar su camino en mí.

Kushina, la mujer a la que amaba mucho más que a mi propia madre, se sentó a mi lado y agarró mi mano en la suya pequeña y delicada. Tenía marcas de quemaduras en ese brazo, casi hasta el hombro, pero nunca me molestaron, como sorprendentemente si molestaban a mucha gente, joven y vieja.

―Sasuke, no sé cómo decir esto.

Otro estallido de silencio.

―¿Alguien puede decir algo por favor? ¿Naruto? ¿Qué está pasando, hombre?

―Todavía ningún sonido―. Está bien, están empezando a asustarme.

―Minato. ―murmuró Kushina junto a mí, con los ojos desesperadamente enfocados en su marido.

El padre de Naruto sacudió la cabeza, dejó caer los brazos y entró en la habitación para sentarse junto a Naruto, justo enfrente de mí.

Cuando mi mejor amigo levantó la cabeza, vi sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

Mi mirada volvió a los de acero de su padre. Eran más fáciles de ver. La ira

siempre era más fácil de manejar que la emoción; lo había aprendido de mi propia

familia.

―Estoy listo ―dije, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Minato―. Por favor, dime qué está mal.

No lo sabía, pero en realidad no estaba preparado para las palabras que me diría. En ninguna parte cerca de listo.

―Hijo, ―comenzó, porque eso era lo que yo era para él―. Puedes manejar esto.

No era una pregunta, pero asentí de todos modos.

―Tu madre tomó anoche una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir. Ella se ha ido.

Parpadeé, una vez.

Asentí.

Con mi voz gruesa y áspera, pregunté:

―¿Quién la encontró?

―Al parecer, tu padre volvió de su viaje esta mañana. Llamó a una ambulancia, pero Mikoto ya se había ido.

―Entiendo. ¿Dónde está mi padre?

―Está en el hospital. Hablé con él hace unos minutos.

Desamparado, asentí de nuevo. ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Qué más se suponía que debía hacer?

―Gracias ―dije, dándole a la mano de Kushina, un rápido apretón―. Gracias por ser ustedes quienes me lo dijeran.

Cada persona en la habitación en la que estaba sentado había sido más familia

para mí, que la mía propia. Aprecié el hecho de que pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos, su preocupación por mí. Nunca vi nada ni siquiera cerca de eso en los ojos de mi madre. Su alcohol significaba más para ella que su propio hijo.

Me levanté lentamente.

―Debería volver... a casa, supongo.

Pero nunca había tenido una casa, ¿verdad? Esta era mi casa. ¿La casa al otro

lado de la calle? No tanto.

Naruto y Minato se levantaron conmigo, pero miré a la señora Haruno. Sus ojos

estaban llenos de lágrimas. Tenía el mismo tono de ojos verdes que su hija, tan

asombrosos como los de Sakura. Eran relajantes para mirar.

Me incliné y, sorprendiéndome, rocé un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

―Por favor, no llores, Kushina. Está bien. Todo irá bien.

Sonaba más como una pregunta a mis oídos.

Ella lentamente se levantó y rozó una lágrima, mi lágrima. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando. Su cálida mano ahuecó mi mejilla y me miró directamente a los ojos.

―Por supuesto que estará bien, Sasuke. Nos tienes a nosotros.

Asentí.

Inesperadamente, me encontré en los brazos de Naruto.

―Lo siento mucho, hombre, ―dijo, sujetándose a mí. Sentí la mano de Kushina en mi espalda, una caricia suave. Minato estaba de pie junto a nosotros, vigilando a su familia.

Yo era parte de su familia.

Me había ganado ese lugar entre ellos.

―¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí y terminar la escuela con Naruto? Puedo hablar con tu papá otra vez ―ofreció Minato.

La familia Haruno estaba en el jardín. Incluso la pequeña Sakura había salido a

despedirse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le sonreí. Podía ver destellos en sus ojos,

chispas tristes quizás, pero chispas, no obstante. Estaba tan llena de vida y tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos y cautivadores. Tan ricos y vivos. Del tipo de los que mirabas y te dejabas ahogarte felizmente en ellos. Sabía que algún idiota estaba destinado a romper su corazón muy pronto, pero no estaría allí para proteger su corazón junto a su hermano. No estaría con la gente que consideraba mi familia.

En cambio, estaría en Los Ángeles viviendo en una casa desconocida con un extraño al que llamaba papá, a quien nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Por un rápido segundo me pregunté si él se culparía a sí mismo por su muerte.

Ciertamente no había estado allí, cuando su presencia hubiese podido marcar la

diferencia. Tal vez el final no habría cambiado, tal vez en unos años más, todavía habríamos terminado en la misma situación, pero nunca lo sabríamos. Era

demasiado tarde para todo.

En cuanto a lo que yo pensaba... culpaba a la vida, y a él. Él era el que había elegido dejarnos atrás cuando podría haber sido un abogado en San Francisco con la misma facilidad. Él era el que había optado por ignorar la salud mental de mi madre que se estaba deteriorando rápidamente, o su depresión, como quieras llamarlo. Y después había sido él, quien me había ignorado cuando le dije que su esposa se estaba convirtiendo en alcohólica.

Al final, las elecciones que habían hecho estaban cambiando mi vida.

―Él no va a cambiar de opinión. Créeme, lo intenté ―dije finalmente.

Me encogí de hombros. Todo había cambiado excepto la decisión de mi padre:

nos íbamos. O, más exactamente, me estaba obligando a irme y dejar todo atrás.

Pateando la hierba bajo mi pie, me detuve frente a Kushina, la persona más bondadosa y humanitaria. Una madre que nunca podría ser verdaderamente mía.

―No sé qué decir, ―admití, palabras que ardían en mi pecho mientras mis ojos seguían mirando hacia mis zapatillas.

―¿Sasuke?

Unas manos cálidas y suaves acariciaron mi rostro y me miraron a los ojos.

―¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije la primera vez que nos conocimos? ―Sonrió, sus ojos brillando como los de su hija―. Siempre eres bienvenido aquí. Eso nunca cambiará. Los Ángeles no está tan lejos; espero que vuelvas cuando quieras o necesites. ¿Escuchas lo que estoy diciendo?

―Sí. ―Asentí―. No sé cómo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por todo lo que has sido para mí.

―No necesito que me agradezcas, Sasuke. Sólo asegúrate de volver a nosotros. ―Ella dudó, sólo por medio segundo, luego me haló y besó mis mejillas―. Asegúrate de cuidarte. ―Una última mirada a mis ojos, y me dejó ir.

Ojalá no lo hiciera.

―Hijo ―dijo Minato mientras me daba un rápido e inesperado abrazo―. Escuchaste lo que dijo Kushina, esta también es tu casa. Y siempre vuelves a tu casa. No lo olvides. Te extrañaremos.

Parecía que no era capaz de hacer nada más que asentir ese día.

Miré a Sakura y, a pesar de mi situación, mis labios se inclinaron hacia arriba.

―El gato también se comió tu lengua, ¿eh? ―Ella sólo me miró con esos ojos tristes, muy tristes. Sakura Haruno siempre tenía algo que decir, siempre―. ¿No tienes nada que decir, pequeña? ―pregunté riendo entre dientes, con un sonido completamente errado y áspero.

―Realmente siento lo de tu madre, pero espero que seas feliz en LA.

El tono frío y lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos no coincidían, pero antes de que

pudiera decir algo, Naruto se levantó de los escalones en los que estaba sentado y Sakura abrazó la cintura de su padre, dejándome fuera.

Aun así, extendí la mano y toqué suavemente su cabello, halando de él

suavemente antes de dejarlo ir por última vez.

―Yo también lo espero. Y gracias, pequeña, nunca te olvidaré.

Una lágrima se deslizó de su ojo, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, extendí la mano para capturarla con la punta de mis dedos.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó a su padre con más fuerza cuando la toqué, pero no dijo nada.

Miré la lágrima que descansaba en la punta de mi dedo durante un largo rato y sentí un tirón en mi corazón.

―Hombre ―dijo Naruto, salvándome de mis confusos pensamientos.

Solté un gran suspiro y dejé caer mi dedo.

―Esto apesta ―dijo.

Me reí.

―Dímelo a mí.

―Quiero que vuelvas a la primera oportunidad que tengas y te mantengas en

contacto.

Le di un saludo agudo, haciendo que su boca se contrajera.

Golpeando mi barbilla con sus nudillos, gimió.

―Oh hombre. No puedo creer que vaya a extrañar ver tu cara de mierda todos los días.

―¡Naruto! ―exclamó Kushina.

―Lo siento, mamá. ―Frotándose la nuca, Naruto me miró tímidamente―. ¿Hablaremos?

―Hablaremos ―prometí.

―Sasuke… ―dijo mi padre desde el auto esperando al otro lado de la calle.

―Será mejor que me vaya ―dije, dando unos pasos atrás.

Dando un abrazo rápido a Naruto y una palmada en su espalda, le dije:

―Cuida a tu familia, hombre.

―Tú también asegúrate de cuidarte.

Tenía el pecho pesado, los miré a todos una última vez y me alejé. No era lo

suficientemente fuerte como para alejarme de ellos sin mirar atrás. En el tiempo que me llevó cruzar la calle, miré hacia atrás tres veces.

¿Me hacía una mala persona el estar feliz de verlos tristes? ¿Feliz por sentirme amado? ¿Amado y bienvenido como nunca antes?

La forma en que estaban juntos como una familia se quemó en mi mente como un recuerdo feliz, y luego me metí en el auto y desaparecí de sus vidas.


	5. Capitulo 4

Sakura

Con mis emociones librando una guerra dentro de mí, me aferré a mi papá y vi a Sasuke entrar en el Mercedes negro. La imagen de él, volviéndose a mirarnos con

una sonrisa de hoyuelos antes de entrar en el auto, quemaría en mi mente como un triste recuerdo por los próximos años.

Entonces, como cualquier otro momento fugaz en la vida, mi primer amor lentamente se desvaneció en el tiempo.


End file.
